Trilha sonora para uma vida
by Grace Black
Summary: Songs contando fragmentos da vida de Harry e Ginny após o Termino da Guerra. Sob o som de Beatles momentos especiais entram para o hall da memória. E o futuro a dois que eles sempre desejaram construir vai se formando.
1. Capítulo 1 – Here Comes The Sun

**Capítulo 1 – Here Comes The Sun**

_Here comes the sun, here comes the sun,_

Aqui vem o sol, aqui vem o sol,_  
And I say it's all right_

E eu digo que isto é certo

_Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter_

Queridinha, tem sido um inverno muito frio e solitário_  
Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here_

Queridinha, parece que foram anos desde que esteve aqui  
_Here comes the sun, here comes the sun_

Aqui vem o sol, aqui vem o sol  
_And I say it's all right_

E eu digo que isto é certo_  
_

Um dia de sol ! Um belo dia de sol. A quanto tempo Harry não presenciava uma manhã como aquela ? O dia raiava cheio de vida, e o mundo voltava ao seu eixo normal de equilíbrio.

Quanto tempo ele esteve em volta a nuvens pesarosas de tensão, morte e destruição? Mas não agora, não mais. Claro que havia muito a se reconstruir, restabelecer uma ordem geral. Mas essa responsabilidade ele passava de muito bom grado a qualquer um que a quisesse assumir, já chegava tudo o que ele tivera em suas costas: uma guerra, uma busca e o enfrentamento final. A derrota do medo, e a força de seguir adiante sem ter muito do futuro à vista. Mas agora sim ele poderia pensar e planejar um futuro novo. Um futuro seu, junto daqueles que lhes eram importantes. Era isso o que o sol daquela manhã lhe dizia – o futuro lhe pertencia, e ele iria vivê-lo.

Hogwarts ainda se encontrava abarrotada de gente. Bruxos de todos os cantos da Grã-Bretanha haviam se dirigido até o castelo para presenciar o fim da luta e a queda do Lord das Trevas, o enterro daqueles que tombaram na batalha em busca de dias melhores, e embora muito pesar ainda restasse em todos ali pelas perdas sofridas por inúmeras famílias, sorrisos podiam ser vistos, abraços de alívio ao encontrar um velho amigo vivo depois de tão pesada batalha, e o sentimento geral de esperança que mais um novo dia trazia àqueles que sabiam que agora poderiam se levantar das cinzas e reconstruir uma nova fase do mundo mágico.

_Little darling, the smiles returning to the faces_

Queridinha, os sorrisos voltaram aos rostos,  
_Little darling, it seems like years since it's been here_

Queridinha, parece que foram anos desde que esteve aqui  
_Here comes the sun, here comes the sun_

Aqui vem o sol, aqui vem o sol_  
_

_And I say it's all right_

E eu digo que isto é certo

_  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes..._

Sol, sol, sol, aqui ele vem  
_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes..._

Sol, sol, sol, aqui ele vem…_  
__Sun, sun, sun, here it comes..._

Sol, sol, sol, aqui ele vem…  
_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes..._

Sol, sol, sol, aqui ele vem…  
_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes..._

Sol, sol, sol, aqui ele vem…  
_  
_

Todo sentimento de um novo futuro a sua frente oriundo do raiar daquele novo dia não era nada comparado a tudo o que Harry sentiu ao vislumbrar os cabelos ruivos da garota que ele sabia que seria a mulher da sua vida, pois sem ela ele sabia o gelo não derreteria, as sombras jamais se dissipariam totalmente, e ele jamais seria feliz, porque ela era o raiar do seu dia e toda a exuberância em anunciar um novo futuro.

O memorial aos mortos na batalha final de Hogwarts contra Voldemort já se encontrava erguido, as famílias que desejaram que seus mortos fossem enterrados na escola junto ao túmulo de Dumbledore se despediam mais uma vez de seus entes queridos. Fred fora devidamente pranteado, e ainda o seria por muito tempo já que a ferida ainda estava aberta e sangrava no peito de cada um que o havia conhecido, e principalmente no de sua família. Mas o novo dia raiava e a vida seguiria em frente.

- Estamos indo para casa, se você não for para a Toca a mamãe vai te arrastar a força.

- Eu sei. – disse Harry enquanto passa um braço pelos ombros de Ginny e a trazia para mais perto de si. - Eu vou para a toca, por agora é lá que vou ficar, já que fiquei tempo suficiente longe de você e isso não vai voltar a acontecer.

- Se você diz, vou tomar isso como uma promessa. O dia não está lindo Harry? Foi uma bela manhã de sol.

_Little darling, I feel that ice is slowly melting_

Queridinha, eu sinto que o gelo está derretendo lentamente  
_Little darling, it seems like years since it's been clear_

Queridinha, parece que foram anos desde que esteve limpo  
_Here comes the sun, here comes the sun,_

Aqui vem o sol, aqui vem o sol_  
And I say it's all right_

E eu digo que isto é certo  
Here comes the sun, here comes the sun,

Aqui vem o sol, aqui vem o sol_  
It's all right_

E eu digo que isto é certo_  
It's all right_

E eu digo que isto é certo


	2. Capítulo 2 – I Saw Her Standing There

**Cap****í****tulo 2 – I ****S****aw ****H****er ****S****tanding ****T****here**

Três meses já haviam passado desde a batalha final e o mundo já se encontrava novamente em seu eixo. Os comensais que escaparam com vida da batalha tinham ido a julgamento e levados à Azkaban, Harry deu seu testemunho em varias ocasiões para culpar e inocentar muitos daqueles que depois da queda de Voldemort se encontravam em uma situação estreita de possibilidades entre pertencer ou não por livre vontade aos comensais da morte.

O julgamento dos Malfoys fora o de maior repercussão, já que ele havia testemunhado em favor da família que se sabia havia oferecido sua própria casa como quartel general de Voldemort, alem de acusados de seqüestrar, torturar e matar varias vitimas. Porem o simples gesto de Narcisa ao ajudar Harry no momento mais decicivo da batalha, havia salvado a família da condenação perpetua em Azkaban. Somente Lucius passou uma temporada na prisão para pagar pelos atos cometidos antes do "arrependimento" e trabalho forçado como comensal devido ao medo de descontentar o Lord levando a família inteira à morte.

Assim, o mundo voltava a girar e o calor do verão adentrava o mês de agosto trazendo consigo o aniversario de Ginny. Dezessete anos, era o que ela ia completar. Ter a sua ruiva maior de idade a partir daquele dia era um presente para Harry. Não que ele fosse contra poder ficar com Ginny somente na Toca e nos arredores da propriedade, mas a maioridade da sua namorada lhe daria um pouco mais de liberdade que até então ela nunca desfrutara. E liberdade para ela significava liberdade para ambos, o que o deixava de relativo bom humor.

O presente dela já estava comprado, um lindo e delicado colar de rosas entrelaçadas todo cravejado de esmeraldas. Harry havia reparado como ela namorou o colar na vitrine da joalheria no Beco diagonal em um dia no qual os dois iam ate as Gemialidades ver como Jorge estava se virando por lá, e embora Ginny não tivesse demonstrado nenhum interesse abertamente no colar da vitrine, Harry percebeu como ela lançou um segundo olhar quase cobiçoso à peça. E lá estava o colar na caixa de veludo para ela, aquela seria uma graça que ele ia se permitir fazer. Mimá-la sempre, dar-lhe tudo o que ela desejasse por mais insignificante que fosse, porque ela merecia ter tudo o que ele pudesse lhe dar.

A Toca havia passado por uma ligeira reforma após o termino da guerra, já que a família inteira havia se escondido por muito tempo sob o feitiço Fidelis na casa da Tia Muriel, a Toca tinha sido alvo de algumas revistas por comensais da morte na esperança de se encontrar alguma pista da família mais próxima de Harry Potter. Em sua essência a casa continuava a mesma, agora contava apenas com um espaço um pouco maior na cozinha, na sala e em algum quartos, afinal a família estava crescendo e embora nem todos continuassem a morar lá para sempre ainda era a casa dos "pais" Weasleys e o almoço de domingo era praticamente obrigatório à toda família e aos amigos mais íntimos.

Mas era sábado, o sábado de dezessete anos de Ginny e os amigos da família iriam para a Toca para a pequena festa de comemoração que se realizaria. Nada muito grande, apenas uma reunião, um jantar, um bolo e presentes.

_1 - 2 - 3 - 4__!_

_Well, she was just 17,_

Bem, ela tinha apenas dezessete anos,_  
You know what I mean,_

Você sabe o que eu quero dizer,_  
And the way she looked was way beyond compare._

e o jeito que ela olhou não tem comparação,_  
So how could I dance with another (ooh)_

então como eu poderia dançar com outra,_  
And I saw her standin' there._

Ah, quando eu a vi parada lá._  
__Well she looked at me, and I, I could see_

Bem, ela me olhou, e eu, eu pude ver,_  
That before too long I'd fall in love with her._

que há muito tempo eu me apaixonei por ela,_  
She wouldn't dance with another (whooh)_

ela não dançaria com outro,_  
_

_And I saw her standin' there._

Ah, quando eu a vi dancando lá.

A noite estava agradável, e Ginny perfeita. Era impressionante, e ele sabia disso, impressionante como ele não conseguia tirar os olhos de Ginny nem por um segundo. O cabelo ruivo solto, caindo em cascata pelos ombros, sob sua pele branca que contrastava deslumbrantemente com o vestido de alças preto um palmo acima do joelho, e as sandálias de salto alto, presente especial da Mione. Linda e deslumbrante.

- Sabe, acho que você conseguiria encher um caldeirão fácil. - comentou Ronny.

- Encher um caldeirão? Do que é que você está falando? - Harry perguntou ao se forçar a sair do transe em que estava, mirando Ginny.

- Bom, você sabe, encher um caldeirão com a quantidade de baba que você expele ao ficar tentando engolir a minha irmã com os olhos.

- Há, como você é engraçado. Caso não tenha reparado, você baba bem o triplo em cima da Mione faz bem uns cinco anos, então não há muito o que você possa falar de mim, certo? - alfinetou Harry .

- Hum, é talvez você tenha razão. Rony retrucou com as pontas das orelhas já um pouco vermelhas. - Mas você está babando tanto que já virou a piada da mesa.

E ao dar uma ligeira olhada ao redor, Harry realmente vislumbrou sorrisos atravessados por ele e de volta a Ginny. Mas ele não iria se incomodar com isso, definitivamente não. Ginny merecia ser apreciada aquela noite.

- O que você acha de irmos até o vilarejo? Ouvi dizer que abriu um pub legal lá, embora eles não vendam cerveja amanteigada já que é trouxa, mas talvez valha a pena, hum?

- É, seria uma boa. Avisa à sua mãe, eu falo com Ginny e Mione.

O pub estava ligeiramente cheio, varias pessoas conversando alto e algumas até dançando o que quer que estivesse tocando. Harry nem sequer estava prestando atenção, estava consciente demais de Ginny ao seu lado chamando atenção para si de cada par de olhos masculinos no recinto, e lógico, Mione não ficava atrás e Harry já podia ver o arrependimento de Rony ao levar-las ate o pub.

De repente, ao encontrarem uma mesa a qual pudessem se sentar, Harry pôde reconhecer o que estava tocando no som do bar. Era Beatles , uma boa música para se dançar, e de fato Ginny já batia o pé no ritmo desta. E aquela música seria a musical ideal para ela naquele dia.

- Vou ao banheiro enquanto vocês pegam alguma coisa para bebermos. Vamos comigo, Mione?

- Claro.

_Well, my heart went "boom,"_

Bem, meu coração girou

_When I crossed that room,_

quando eu atravessei aquele salão,_  
And I held her hand in mine...  
_e eu segurei a mão dela._  
__Whoah, we danced through the night,_

Ah, nós dançamos a noite inteira,_  
And we held each other tight_

e ficamos bem juntinhos,

_And before too long I fell in love with her._

e há muito tempo eu me apaixonei por ela,_  
Now I'll never dance with another (whooh)_

agora eu nunca mais vou dançar com outra_  
Since I saw her standing there_

Ah, desde que eu a vi parada lá.

E foi ao se virar para voltar à mesa com duas canecas de cerveja na mão que Harry pôde vislumbrar Ginny e Mione saino do banheiro do pub e automaticamente receberam convites para dançar de dois outros rapazes que haviam reparado nelas quando chegaram. Sem sequer pensar duas vezes, as canecas foram esquecidas sobre a mesa mais próxima, e sem desviar dos olhos de Ginny, Harry chegou até ela enquanto Mione recusava veementemente o convite dos rapazes, e sem perceber que jamais em sua vida havia dançado algo próximo do ritmo que a musica exigia (só se lembrava de ter visto na TV da tia Petúnia algumas vezes, já que ela gostava dos "Fab Four" e escondia este fato do tio Valter) Harry a levou para o espaço reservado aos casais que quisessem dançar e passou lá grande parte da noite m ouvindo todas as musicas dos Beatles e enxergando nada a não ser Ginny a sua frente, além de perceber o quanto apaixonado e possessivo ele já se encontrava com relação a ela, de modo que teria de tomar alguma providencia mais cedo do que imaginava para jamais deixá-la escapar por entres seus dedos, por que ela era sua, e disso ele não iria abrir mão.

Well, my heart went "boom,"

Bem meu coração girou  
When I crossed that room,

quando eu atravessei aquele salão,  
And I held her hand in mine...

e eu segurei a mão dela.  
Whoah, we danced through the night,

Ah, nós dancamos a noite inteira,  
And we held each other tight

e ficamos bem juntinhos

And before too long I fell in love with her.

e há muito tempo eu me apaixonei por ela,  
Now I'll never dance with another (whooh)

agora eu nunca mais vou dançar com outra  
Since I saw her standing there

Ah, desde que eu a vi parada lá.


	3. Capítulo 3 – Till There was you

**Cap****í****tulo 3 – Till There was you **__

A vida corria normalmente, a sombra corrosiva das artes das trevas já havia se dissipado, claro que não completamente, pois ela nunca teria o seu fim completo e Harry tinha consciência disso, porém com o equilíbrio restabelecido a vida da comunidade bruxa seguia seu ritmo normal, sem muitos incidentes.

Sua carreira como auror seguia rumo ao sucesso, e embora ele soubesse que jamais se livraria da fama por ser o eleito, o escolhido que foi capaz de derrotar o terrível Lord das Trevas, ele já aceitava com naturalidade toda a atenção que recebia de todos aqueles que lhe conferiam uma aura de poder e respeito por ter lutado e salvado o mundo mágico das trevas.

Era uma vida normal, sem nenhum louco psicopata atrás de si tentando matá-lo. Era a vida normal que ele tanto desejara.

O Grimmauld Place estava totalmente irreconhecível, fora inteiramente reformado sob supervisão dele próprio. Todos os quadros da família Black haviam sido retirados e transferidos para uma sala especial, construída sobretudo para guardar todos os pertences que ainda existiam da Mui Antiga e Nobre família. Somente os antigos quartos de Sirius e Régulos não haviam sofrido nenhuma modificação brusca, o primeiro por desejo de Harry e o segundo como um pedido de Monstro como uma forma de memorial ao seu antigo e amado senhor. Todos os detalhes sonserinos da casa haviam sido retirados, a mobília toda trocada, as paredes se cobriam de branco, do mesmo modo que as cortinas, Ginny poderia mudar o que desejasse quando a casa lhe pertencesse, poderia decorá–la de acordo com seu gosto pessoal. Afinal era o dia do seu casamento, e finalmente Ginny Weasley seria uma Potter, e juntos os dois construiriam a família pela qual Harry sempre havia ansiado.

There were bells on a hill

Havia sinos em um monte  
But I never heard them ringing

Mas eu nunca os ouvi badalar  
No I never heard them at all

Não eu nunca os ouvi...  
'Til there was you

Até que você apareceu  
There were birds in the sky

Havia pássaros no céu  
But I never saw them winging

Mas eu nunca os vi voando  
No I never saw them at all

Não, eu nunca os vi  
'Til there was you

Até que você apareceu  
Then there was music and wonderful roses

Então houve música e lindas rosas,

Uma estrutura parecida com a do casamento de Gui fora erguida também na Toca para a realização do que prometia ser um dos dias mais felizes da vida daquela família. A tenda armada já recebia os convidados e Harry já se encontrava no altar ao lado do padrinho de seu casamento, que era obviamente Ronny. Seu melhor amigo, irmão e ciumento cunhado.

A senhora Weasley derramava algumas lágrimas de tempos em tempos, já que mal podia acreditar que a sua menina tão amada estava se casando com um homem tão bom quanto Harry. Agitadíssima, ela organizava os últimos preparativos e se acomodou no seu lugar para esperar a entrada do cortejo para a cerimônia. Ginny entrou de braços dados com seu pai logo após suas damas de honra, que eram Hermione e Luna.

Seu vestido branco todo bordado com de cristais e a tiara de diamantes de tia Muriel a deixava tão linda que Harry teve certeza que sua noiva chegava a ganhar de Fleur no dia de seu casamento. O sorriso que Ginny exibia na face iluminava de tal forma o ambiente e prendia tão apaixonadamente os olhos de Harry que ele não escutava e nem via mais nada ao seu redor que não fosse Ginny caminhando ao seu encontro para lhe fazer aqueles votos tão singelos que a faria sua companheira de todas as horas, sem segredos, sem mentiras, apenas os dois.

Arthur beijou a mão de sua filha e a passou para Harry.

- Meu bem mais precioso, tenho certeza que você cuidará bem dela.

They tell me in sweet fragrant meadows of dawn and you

que eles me disseram em doces e cheirosos brejos da alvorada e você...  
There was love all around

Havia amor, em volta de tudo  
But I never heard it singing

Mas eu nunca o ouvi cantando  
No I never heard it at all

Não eu nunca o ouvi  
'Til there was you

Até que você apareceu  
Then there was music and wonderful roses

Então houve música e lindas rosas,

E Harry quase não o ouviu, mas acenou com a cabeça, como quem confirma tudo o que qualquer um lhe dissesse naquele momento, votos de felicidades e a confiança de uma vida a dois que seria muito bem vivida. Seus olhos não viam nada que não fosse o sorriso dela, e os olhos achocolatados tão quentes que brilhavam de uma forma tão dura e forte, revelando o momento mais sublime que Ginny estava vivendo. A realização de um sonho e a construção de um novo futuro. Então Harry percebeu o exato momento em que se apaixonou por ela, e constatou que jamais iria deixar de amá-la. Adversidades poderiam surgir, qual casal nunca as teve? Mas jamais deixaria de amá-la porque ela era perfeita para ele, em sua força, em sua teimosia, em sua coragem e em todos os aspectos de mulher menina que ela tinha. Ginny era sua.

They tell me in sweet fragrant meadows of dawn and you

que eles me disseram em doces e cheirosos brejos da alvorada e você...  
There was love all around

Havia amor, em volta de tudo  
But I never heard it singing

Mas eu nunca o ouvi cantando  
No I never heard it at all

Não eu nunca o ouvi  
'Til there was you

Até que você apareceu  
'Til there was you

Até que você apareceu


	4. Capítulo 4 All My Loving

Capítulo 4 - All My Loving

Cansado, exaurido! Era assim que ele se sentia.

O trabalho no Quartel dos Aurores aquele mês o estava desgastando-o mais do que poderia ter imaginado ser possível. Treinamentos, palestras, exercícios de campo, experimentos com feitiços defensivos, e agora mais essa: Teria que viajar e ficar duas semanas fora para passar por todo aquele processo exaustivo com a Brigada Internacional dos Aurores em Paris. E o pior de tudo era não poder levar Ginny consigo. "Ela não vai gostar disso" foi tudo que Harry pensou enquanto se dirige para casa após mais um dia de trabalho. Não que o trabalho lhe proibisse de levá-la, mas ele não poderia dar a ela a atenção de que ela necessitava em Paris, os dias seriam longos e cansativos, e Ginny com uma barriga de seis meses de gravidez costumava se estressar fácil e ter arroubos anti-Potter, o que ele jamais pensou que pudesse ocorrer. Já dormira em outro quarto duas vezes devido ao estresse exacerbado de sua querida esposa grávida que parecia nem sequer querer avistá-lo em alguns dias. Enquanto que em outros costumava o seguir por todos os cantos da casa apenas para ter a sua presença por perto. Ruiva difícil, mas ainda assim era a sua ruiva.

Close your eyes and I'll kiss you

Feche os olhos e eu irei te beijar  
Tomorrow I'll miss you

Amanhã sentirei saudades de você  
Remember I'll always be true

Lembre-se que eu sempre serei verdadeiro  
And then while I'm away

E enquanto eu estiver fora  
I'll write home everyday

Escreverei para casa todo dia

And I'll send all my loving to you

E mandarei todo meu amor pra você  
I'll pretend that I'm kissing

Vou fingir que estou beijando  
The lips I am missing

Os lábios que sinto saudade  
And hope that my dreams will come true

E esperar que meus sonhos se tornem realidade

Cautelosamente, Harry abriu a porta de sua casa e entrou. Não sabia qual seria o estado de humor da sua esposa aquela noite, já que ele mudava a extremos em questão de segundos nos últimos dias. "Vai ser difícil tocar nesse assunto de viagem", ele pensou e suspirou.

Ginny estava na cozinha, sentada à mesa enquanto ajudava Mostro a preparar o jantar. Quando Harry se deteve na porta e escorou no portal, Ginny o viu e sorriu, o que era um bom sinal.

- Boa Noite, Mestre! - crocitou o elfo, junto com uma reverência.

- Muito trabalho hoje? - perguntou Ginny, ainda sorrindo para ele.

- Muito! Estou todo moído e cansado, e com fome também.

- O jantar já está quase pronto, e já que você está tão cansado, acho que você merece uma massagem depois do jantar para relaxar, o que acha?

- Acho que seria ótimo.

Ter as mãos de Ginny lhe dando uma massagem seria um presente dos deuses aquela noite. A doce Ginny estava de volta em seu bom humor, era melhor ele aproveitar enquanto podia.

Sentados na sala de visitas, Ginny acomodada no sofá e Harry entre suas pernas no chão, recebia de muito bom grado a prometida massagem nas costas. As mãos dela eram divinas, realizavam verdadeiros milagres.

- Ginny ?

- Humm?

- Lembra como o trabalho no Quartel aumentou relativamente devido aquela série que renovações e treinamentos?

- Claro que lembro. Esses treinamentos são responsáveis por você chegar mais tarde que o normal em casa, não são?

- Sim , eles mesmos. Bom, a fase aqui no ministério acabou, mas teremos que ir para Paris dar continuidade lá a um treinamento intensivo na Brigada Internacional dos Aurores.

O silencio que se abateu na sala fez Harry gelar, na espera de uma resposta de Ginny.

- Humm... e quanto tempo seria isso?

- Ao que tudo indica, serão duas semanas.

- E você vai e eu fico?

A irritação já estava voltando para a voz da ruiva, embora ela tentasse disfarçar o máximo possível.

- Bom, você até poderia ir, mas ficaria no hotel sozinha ou passearia pela cidade também sozinha. Não vai haver tempo para turismo para mim enquanto durarem os treinamentos.

- Ok... Tudo bem Harry, é a sua profissão. Só vou morrer de saudade de você aqui.

- Não, sou eu quem vai morrer de saudade de você enquanto estiver fora, pequena. Você terá uma ótima compania com você o tempo inteiro. Esse rapaz ai na sua barriga vai cuidar de você por mim. - ele disse enquanto se virava para acariciar a barriga enorme da esposa que carregava o seu primeiro filho.

And then while I'm away

E enquanto eu estiver fora  
I'll write home everyday

Escreverei para casa todo dia

And I'll send all my loving to you

E mandarei todo meu amor pra você

All my loving I will send to you

Todo meu amor, eu mandarei pra você  
All my loving, darling, I'll be true

Todo meu amor, querida, eu serei verdadeiro

Close your eyes and I'll kiss you

Feche os olhos e eu irei te beijar  
Tomorrow I'll miss you

Amanhã sentirei saudades de você  
Remember I'll always be true

Lembre-se que eu sempre serei verdadeiro  
And then while I'm away

E enquanto eu estiver fora  
I'll write home everyday

Escrevei para casa todo dia  
And I'll send all my loving to you

E mandarei todo meu amor pra você

- Rapaz, quem disse que é rapaz? E se for menina?

Alfinetou Ginny.

- É menino, você mesma já havia dito que a sua intuição dizia que seria homem. Então será homem, e será James Sirius.

- Hauhuahua, já discutimos isso tantas vezes! Mas ele também vai sentir a sua falta senhor Potter, ele gosta da sua voz, ele se mexe quando você está comigo e fica tão inquieto quanto eu quando você não está.

- O tempo que passarei fora vai passar rápido e todos os dias eu estarei com você, porque vou te enviar todo o meu amor, não importa aonde eu esteja. Sempre estarei com você, e com este pequeno garoto ai já que vocês são o que de mais importante eu tenho na vida.

E selou os lábios de Ginny com um beijo demorado e quente.

All my loving I will send to you

Todo meu amor, eu mandarei pra você  
All my loving, darling, I'll be true

Todo meu amor, querida, eu serei verdadeiro  
All my loving, All my loving

Todo meu amor. Todo meu amor.  
All my loving I will send to you

Todo meu amor eu mandarei pra você


	5. Capítulo 5 – All I’ve Got To Do

**Cap****í****tulo 5 – All I've ****G****ot ****T****o ****D****o **

Já era tarde da noite. Ginny estava na cozinha com o rádio ligado, mas não na estação bruxa como de costume, e sim em uma estação trouxa, já que Harry havia enfeitiçado o radio para pegar as diferentes estações de acordo com a escolha de quem estive ouvindo. Ela comia pequenos pedaços de chocolate em barra enquanto acabava de colocar para assar a torta de chocolate que James e Alvo tão insistentemente pediram para que ela fizesse para a sobremesa do dia seguinte.

Estava arrebentando de saudades de Harry. Ele estava há dois dias fora de casa a trabalho, investigando um grupo secreto de artes das trevas que havia aprontando alguma coisa em um subúrbio de Londres. E a falta que ela sentia dele naquele dia era quase desproporcional, já que era comum ele passar algum tempo fora a trabalho quando algo mais grave acontecia. A radio trouxa que ela tinha escolhido para ouvir aquele dia, tocava musicas de uma banda que de acordo com Hermione e Harry tinha feito um enorme sucesso na época em que estavam em voga. Ela gostava das musicas deles, o ritmo delas era contagiante. E ela se lembrava bem de ter dançado uma musica desta mesma banda quando completou dezessete anos e estava em um pub no vilarejo da Toca.

- Hauhauhauh, e tudo por ciúmes dele. Potter possessivo. - Ela achou graça enquanto lembrava daquele episodio.

A música terminou e outra já havia começado, quando ela cantarolou junto com a canção...

Whenever I want you around, yeah.

Sempre que eu te quiser por perto yeh  
All I gotta do,

Tudo que tenho que fazer  
Is call you on the phone,

É te ligar  
And you'll come running home,

E você estará correndo pra casa  
Yeah, that's all I gotta do.

Sim é tudo que eu tenho que fazer

Aquela música parecia ter sido escrita para ela e o seu Potter, já que tudo o que ela precisava fazer era exatamente o que a música dizia, sussurrar algo em seu ouvido, e ele seria seu. Sempre seu.

And when I, I want to kiss you, yeah.

E quando eu, eu quiser te beijar  
All I gotta do,

Tudo que tenho que fazer  
Is whisper in your ear

É sussurrar em seu ouvido  
The words you long to hear,

As palavras que voce quer ouvir  
And I'll be kissin' you.

E eu estarei te beijando

E continuando a cantarolar e imaginar como a música lhe caia como uma luva, ela não percebeu a figura escorada na porta a lhe examinar enquanto cantava e sorria com a letra da canção e as idéias que lhe passavam pela cabeça do que ela poderia fazer para tê-lo quando ele chegasse.

Ela estava tão distraída com a musica que nem sequer percebeu quando Harry se aproximou mais e mais e a abraçou por trás, com as mãos em volta de sua cintura e sussurrou no seu ouvido...

And the same goes for me,

E o mesmo serve para mim  
Whenever you want me at all.

Sempre que você me quiser

I'll be here, yes I will, whenever you call.

Eu estarei aqui, sim estarei sempre que puder  
You just gotta call on me, yeah,

Apenas me ligue, yeh

You just gotta call on me.

Você só tem que me ligar

...ao mesmo tempo em que a guiava para mais uma dança. Ele gostava daquela música, era uma boa melodia para se dançar com a pessoa amada. Além de a letra lhe dizer muito do que ele gostaria de fazer todos os dias e todos os minutos com ela. E ao soltar a sua cintura a girou para que ela ficasse de frente para si, e a puxou novamente para um abraço, sem, no entanto, parar de dançar, apenas deixando-a colada a si enquanto se balançavam no ritmo da musica. Ele gostava de Beatles, era uma boa banda, com ótimas musicas.

E sem parar de dançar, com os corpos e rostos colados selaram o beijo a tanto tempo esperado.

And when I, I want to kiss you, yeah.

E quando eu, eu quiser te beijar, yeh  
All I gotta do,

Tudo que tenho que fazer  
Is call you on the phone,

É te ligar  
And you'll come running home,

E você virá correndo  
Yeah, that's all I gotta do.

Sim, é tudo que tenho que fazer

And the same goes for me,

E o mesmo serve para mim  
Whenever you want me at all.

Sempre que você me quiser  
I'll be here, yes I will, whenever you call.

Eu estarei aqui sim estarei  
You just gotta call on me, yeah,

Sempre que puder É só me ligar, yeh  
You just gotta call on me.

Você só tem que me ligar


	6. Capítulo 6 In my life

**Cap****í****tulo 6 -In my life**

Com uma freqüência quase que absurda, Harry se pegava relembrando do passado. Já estava velho, e não se considerava assim tão idoso. Mas gostava de lembrar das coisas boas e ruins pelas quais havia passado.

Os momentos na Rua dos Alfeneiros quase que pertenciam a uma outra vida, uma vida de outra pessoa que ele quase não mais reconhecia como si mesmo, e no entanto tinha feito parte do seu desenvolvimento, da formação do seu caráter que fora tão diverso de seus tios e primo.

_There are places I remember all my life,_

Há lugares dos quais vou me lembrar_  
Though some have changed,_

por toda a minha vida, embora alguns tenham mudado_  
Some forever, not for better,_

Alguns para sempre, e não para melhor_  
Some have gone and some remain._

Alguns se foram e outros permanecem

_All these places had their moments_

Todos esses lugares tiveram seus momentos_  
With lovers and friends I still can recall._

Com amores e amigos, dos quais ainda posso me lembrar_  
Some are dead and some are living._

Alguns estão mortos e outros estão vivendo_  
In my life I've loved them all._

Em minha vida, já amei todos eles

O momento em que descobriu ser um bruxo. A primeira vez que viu o castelo de Hogwarts ao atravessar o lago na escola em seu primeiro ano. Todos os anos ali vividos, as dificuldades pelas quais passou. As batalhas que lutou, o alivio de poder construir um mundo melhor. As lágrimas pelos amigos perdidos, os sorrisos de felicidade... Era sempre tão bom reviver em pensamentos os momentos pelos quais ele havia passado!

But of all these friends and lovers,

Mas de todos esses amigos e amores  
There is no one compares with you,

Não há ninguém que se compare a você  
And these memories lose their meaning

E essas memórias perdem o sentido  
When I think of love as something new.

Quando eu penso em amor como uma coisa nova

Though I know I'll never lose affection

Embora eu saiba que eu nunca vou perder o afeto  
For people and things that went before,

por pessoas e coisas que vieram antes,  
I know I'll often stop and think about them,

Eu sei que com freqüência eu vou parar e pensar nelas  
In my life I'll love you more.

Em minha vida, eu amo mais a você

A vida que ele havia conseguido construir. Sua família, o casamento com a mulher da sua vida, o nascimento de seus filhos, sempre tão emocionante como se fosse o primeiro. E vê-los crescer não tinha preço! As traquinagens de James, o jeito quase inocente de Alvo e Lily, a doce e esperta Lily , seu xodó!

Sua vida havia sido boa no final das contas. Sua vida ao lado de Ginny havia sido perfeita, com altos e baixos como qualquer casal, porém sem nunca deixarem morrer o enorme amor que sentiam um pelo outro. E ainda assim se amariam eternamente para o que o alem vida pudesse lhes reservar.

_Though I know I'll never lose affection_

Embora eu saiba que eu nunca vou perder o afeto_  
For people and things that went before,_

por pessoas e coisas que vieram antes,_  
I know I'll often stop and think about them,_

Eu sei que com freqüência eu vou parar e pensar nelas

_  
__In my life I'll love you more._

Em minha vida, eu amo mais a você_  
In my life I'll love you more._

Em minha vida, eu amo mais a você

N.B: Eu betando para a Grazi, isso é fofis ^^. O que tenho para dizer é que Beatles, claro, deixa qualquer relacionamento mais louvável. E que dar à alguém o nome de James Sirius foi, certamente, uma manifestação de crueldade d autora, rs. Mas tudo aqui é bem como se imagina que seria se o Harry e a Gina se juntassem :)

Lembranças, Ly Anne Black.

N/A: Bom , é isso aí. Espero que tenham gostado ^^ faltou um cap antes desse que eu não consegui escrever ,mas casa eu consiga , ele será incluso em breve. Estas musicas foram escolhidas de coração, pensando em harry e Ginny , e na minha Amiga Secreta do Forum Lumus Maximum ço de coração à Ly por tê-la betado para mim, e espero que ela me perdoe a demora em posta-la betada. Te adoro flor. Espero que tenham gostado .Comentem por favor . Bjus ate a proxima.


End file.
